In recent years, as the interest in health has increased, an exercise application for health care has been actively developed. The exercise application may provide information about exercise, which a user does, based on a type of exercise (hereinafter referred to as “exercise type”) that a user designates, an exercise distance, exercise intensity, the number of occurrences of the exercise, an exercise time, or the like. For example, an electronic device in which an exercise application is installed may obtain exercise-related sensing data from a sensor included in the electronic device or a sensor included in an external device, and may provide the information about the exercise, which the user does, based on the obtained sensing data.
If the exercise type is designated, a sensor corresponding to the exercise may be designated. A conventional electronic device may obtain the exercise-related sensing data by using the designated sensor. In this case, if the designated sensor is deactivated or malfunctions, the conventional electronic device may provide a user with inaccurate exercise information. In addition, the conventional electronic device may provide the user with the inaccurate exercise information by not sensing a pause or a resume of the exercise or determining the pause or the resume of exercise regardless of the exercise type.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure.